Those Wonderful Weekends
by theHPwriter
Summary: Post War. Hermione and Ginny go back for their 7th year. Harry and Ron visit every weekend. Harry/Ginny. Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

"Boys wake up. I'm sure you want to see the girls off!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the Burrow. She was trying to get everything in order before they went to King's Cross. Harry awoke and grabbed his glasses.

"Ron, if you don't get up, Hermione is going to kill you."

"I completely forgot. They're going back to Hogwarts today, aren't they? How could I be so stupid." Ron jumped out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes. HE then followed Harry out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Come on, boys. We're leaving right now!" Mrs. Weasley hurried them out the door. As they walked across the lawn of the Burrow, Ron swooped over to Hermione and gave her a kiss. "Morning." Ron smiled at her.

"Morning." Hermione looked sad, but happy at the same time."

"What's wrong?" Ron knew something was up.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but Harry and I will be up there to visit you and Ginny every weekend. I promise."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron." They apparated to King's Cross and made they're way through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾ . Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away out of earshot from the others.

"Ginny, when do you want to tell everyone about our engagement."

"Oh, I'll be home at Christmas. How about we do it then?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Christmas."

"No one is going to be mad, Harry. My parents love you and I'm sure they can't wait to make you an official family member." Ginny ran her hand through his hair. Harry smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny kissed Harry and walked back to the group as Harry gazed at her from afar. She was beautiful. Harry walked over to the group as they said their goodbyes. He gave Hermione a hug and told her he'd miss her. Ron hugged Ginny then turned and kissed Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione started tearing up.

"I'll see you this weekend." Ron winked at Hermione as she got on the train.

"Can't wait." The Hogwarts express began to move as students waved out the windows. Harry and Ron looked around to find all eyes on them. They hadn't noticed it in the midst of saying goodbye to their girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go Ron! I want to have as much time as possible with Ginny." Harry yelled to Ron from downstairs. This was their first weekend visiting the girls in Hogsmeade. Harry already missed Ginny, even though it had only been a week.

"I'm coming!" Ron yelled. He made his way downstairs. "Let's go then." They apparated to Hogsmeade and walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Ginny and Hermione told them earlier that they would have tables saved for them. Harry and Ron were almost to the door before they hears someone yell. "Ron!" It was Hermione running at him with her arms wide open. She jumped on him and gave him a hug so big it knocked them both on the ground. Ron laughed.

"Well hello there miss, but my girlfriends going to be here soon so you might want to get off me. She gets jealous."

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione smiled as Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you!"

"Excuse me, Hermione. Where exactly is Ginny?" Harry scratched his hair making his already messy black hair even messier.

"Oh, she's inside saving the table."

"Thanks." Harry ran into the Three Broomsticks. "Ginny?"

"Harry!" He turned to see Ginny smiling in a corner booth. Harry ran over and slid into the booth next to her. "Someone's excited!" Ginny giggled.

"Sure am!" Harry swooped in and gave her a kiss. "I've missed you! I hate not being with you."

"I know. I've missed you too!" Ginny put her hand on Harry's cheek and pushed his hair back with her thumb.

"So, about the wedding, well, when do you want to get married? We haven't talked about it at all."

"I think we should wait until the summer time. I'll be finished with school and you will be in your second year as an auror. We can start our family then!"

"Family? Ginny, that's a little early for kids don't you think?"

"You're right we can wait a year or two."

"Ok . Oh look! Ron! Hermione! Over here!" He caught their attention and they made their way to the booth. They all caught up with each other and 3 butterbeers later, it was time for Harry and Ron to go.

"I don't want to leave!" Ron complained. He was sulking on the edge of the booth. Hermione pulled him up from his shoulder.

"I know Ron, but you can't stay here forever!"

"Why not?"

"Because you have auror training." Ron sighed. He gave Hermione a kiss and turned to look at Harry, but he wasn't there, nor was Ginny. "Where are they? They've been gone for ages." He asked Hermione. She cleared her throat and nodded towards the bathrooms. Harry was following Ginny out of the bathroom tucking his shirt in. Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry smiled and grabbed her hand. Ron turned pink. "Calm down, Ron! You don't need to get in their business." Harry and Ginny were snogging in the corner of the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"Do you think they've done it before?"

"It's none of our business…but yes."

"My little sister has lost her virginity before I have." Ron ran his and over his hair. Hermione began to turn pale.

"It doesn't matter, Ron."

"We can do it, right? I mean we can go into a bathroom right now and just do the deed."

"Not today Ronald. Maybe when I come home for Christmas."

"Oh alright. Oi! Harry! Ginny! Let's get a move on!" Harry and Ginny walked over to Ron and Hermione. They said they're goodbyes and Harry and Ron disapparated back to Grimmauld place, where they will be staying until the summer when they complete their auror training.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Weekend 2

Harry and Ron walked through Hogsmeade. This week they would meet the girls at Zonko's. It was Ron's idea. He wanted to check out George's competition. They walked into Zonko's and were greeted by stares from the students inside. They were starting to get used to it since it happened every time they went somewhere in the wizarding world. "Where are they?" Ron craned his neck and looked around the store.

"Right there." Harry pointed at the door where Ginny and Hermione were entering the store. Harry walked over and kissed Ginny. "I'm not really in the mood for jokes today. How 'bout we go on a walk today? Maybe to the shrieking shack? I know you wanted to tell me something."

"That's a good idea. We'll see you too later." Harry gave Hermione a hug before leaving with Ginny.

"Those to better not be doing anything." Ron looked a little angry.

"Relax, Ron. She has news to tell him."

"News? What kind of news?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she gets back."

"Why can't you tell me? She's not pregnant is she?"

"What? No!" Hermione laughed as Ron stared at her adoringly and confused at the same time. Hermione and Ron walked around the store holding hands, occasionally stopping to share a snog or admire a joke or two. Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were walking hand-in-hand towards the shrieking shack. "So, what's your news?" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Well, as you know, I'm captain of the Quidditch team. Well, Professor Slughorn has asked the coach of the Hollyhead Harpies to come watch our match this week! He told me that my kind of talent should be seen by the professionals and that I should seriously consider a career in Quidditch!"

"That's fantastic Ginny! I'm so happy!" Harry gave her a hug and they continued towards the shrieking shack.

"You know what Harry, I'm kind of tired do you mind if we just head back now? Plus, I need to tell Ron the news."

"I don't mind at all." They turned around and went back to Zonko's. "Ron?" Ginny called for her brother.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Ron turned and found Ginny and Harry at the door.

"I've got news for you"

"So I hear!" Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Well, the coach of the Hollyhead Harpies is going to come watch me play in my Quidditch match this week and talk with me about possible recruiting options!"

"That's great Gin'! "

"Oh, Ginny! I'm going to come up for that match! I want to watch you play. I also want to see this new seeker. Bet he doesn't compare to me." Harry laughed.

"He doesn't." Ginny laughed with Harry. The day drew to a close and the couples said goodbye before going their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Quidditch

Ron and Harry took their seats at the newly rebuilt Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Their seating arrangements were foreign to Harry, who never watched a game, but rather was always playing. They were especially different because they sat with the professors, rather than the students. Hermione was allowed to come in the box with them. Ron seemed to be able to convince the professors to allow her. Harry noticed a woman sitting next to Professor Slughorn in the row in front of them. She was wearing yellow and black robes with a crest that Harry could not make out. She had a pad of parchment with her and a quill to write with.

"I think that's her, the Hollyhead Harpies coach." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione who were more interested in cunoodling than listening to Harry. They simply nodded and Harry ignored them.

They game began and Ginny was the first one with the quaffle. She swiftly made her way through Slytherin beaters and chasers and scored the first goal within the first five seconds. Harry cheered and waved, but he knew she wouldn't see him; she was too focused on the game. "She's brilliant." Harry looked down to see the coach talking enthusiastically about Ginny with Slughorn.

"Yeah she is!" Harry said loudly. Slughorn and the coach turned around.

"Harry my boy! I didn't see you there! How are you? Come to watch your girlfriend play a little Quidditch?"

"I'm doing great, professor! And yes, I'm very excited to see her play."

"Oh, Harry! You're not a student anymore! Call me Horace." Horace smiled.

"Which one's your girlfriend?" Harry turned to see the coach looking at him curiously.

"Number 6, Ginny Weasley," Harry looked and saw that Ron and Hermione left. "She's actually my fiancé, but we haven't told anyone yet."

"Congratulations!" Horace and the coach said in unison.

"Hello Mr. Potter! I'm Heresta Mugpipe, coach of the Hollywood Harpies. I'm actually here watching your fiancé. She's brilliant. Do you know if she wants to play professionally?"

"Oh yeah, definitely! She's always wanted, ever since she was a little girl!"

"I'd like to talk to talk to her after the game about her future in Quidditch."

"She'd love that. "

"Great! You can come along to if you'd like."

"Oh most definitely." Harry was ecstatic. Ginny was going to be so happy. The game was close, but the new seeker, who Harry recognized as a 5th year named Darren Tellger, was able to pull of a great catch. Harry met Ginny outside the locker room and told her that Heresta wanted to meet them in Slughorn's office. When they arrived, Heresta told Ginny all about her plans to recruit her for the Harpies. Ginny was overwhelmed with excitement. They agreed to train over the Summer and she would start on the team next Winter. Harry walked her back to the common room and kissed her goodbye before finding Ron and who gave Hermione a kiss that was a little uncomfortable for Harry to be watching. They left for the castle gates and disapparated out of Hodsmeade.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Letter to Ginny

_Dear Ginny,_

_Looks like our family will be happening sooner than I thought. Andromeda had a breakdown yesterday. She is mentally unstable and can't take care of Teddy. As his godfather, I have been given the responsibility of raising him. I'll do my best. I hope you can help me. I contacted Narcissa and she said that she would help out when needed. Teddy will have to stay in an orphanage while we sort everything out. It looks like he will be out by Christmas. Then, he will come stay with me at Grimmauld place. Ron's going to help too. Teddy's 1__st__ birthday comes around Christmas so I think we should have a party. You don't have to help me. I understand if you're not ready to be a mother. I can't wait until you come home in 2 weeks! I miss you! We'll talk this weekend! I love you so much._

_ Love,_

_ Harry James Potter_

_Dear Harry,_

_ I would love to help you raise him! He can be the ring barer at the wedding! He might be a little young though. He can walk, can't he? 2 more weeks until we tell everyone the news! By the way, I didn't know you told Slughorn about our engagement. He talked to me about it yesterday! _

_ I love you and I miss you!_

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley_


	6. Chapter 6

6: Weekend 3

"Ron, you know I love you, but it's just not time! I told you I want to wait until Christmas!" Hermione and Ron were walking on their own towards the Hogshead to visit Aberforth Dumbledore.

"It seems like it's going to be forever before then!" Ron was complaining impatiently.

"Ron, you need to learn to wait! We don't need to rush it. I want to do it at the right moment."

"Oh, alright, then." They entered the Hogshead and say a bearded man petting a goat. "Aberforth!" Ron greeted the man with a handshake. Aberforth turned to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you two! Still going strong are we? You two suit each other well!" Aberforth smiled and pulled out some chairs for Hermione and Ron to sit in.

"Thanks Ab! So, how's business?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Oh the usual. Slow. Where's Harry and Ginny?" Aberforth just now noticed they weren't there.

"They had a meeting with the Holyhead Harpies coach. Discussing living arrangements I presume. I think Harry wanted to move into Godric's Hallow some day. That's fairly close to their practice grounds."

"Oh, yes! I heard about her getting recruited. Tell her I said congratulations! So, you think they'll get married, huh? I don't got a doubt in my mind. They were made for each other." Aberforth leaned back in his chair and sipped his fire whiskey.

"They seem dead set on getting married one day. I know Ginny has been talking about it since she was 10." Ron chuckled. "The only question is when it will happen."

"I'm sure he'll propose some time next year or something." Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder.

"They're so young though! You need to get a move on Ron! Your little sister is going to get married before you do if you don't watch out." He nudged Ron who forced a smile.

"That's not all she's going to do before me, then." Ron sulked. Hermione shot him a "get over it" look. Ron pulled himself up so he was sitting straight. He looked at the clock. "Blimey! Is that the time. Best be off, then." Ron and Hermione said farewell to Aberforth and walked out to the bare Hogsmeade grounds. The air cooled as to tell them the Fall was coming to a close and Winter shall begin soon enough.

"Ron, you need to stop sulking about the fact that Ginny did it before you did! It's quite embarrassing." Hermione was turning red.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you mad. I must be going though! I love you." He kissed her goodbye and disapparated. Hermione walked back to the castle with Luna who she met up with by the Hogsmeade sign.

"So, you and Ron have had a row?" Luna looked curiously at Hermione.

"Not really. He's just upset about something. It's quite personal though." Hermione turned pinker.

"I see. You don't have to tell me about if you don't want to."

"Thanks Luna." The redness on Hermione's face faded as she walked back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

7: Weekend 4

With one more week until Christmas, they were busier than ever. Ron and Harry couldn't visit do to an emergency death eater tip. Apparently someone has spotted a group of 7 death eaters hiding out in the hills of Scotland. Harry and Ron had to be there as fast as they could. Harry was sort of happy to be finishing off the last batch of Voldemort's supporters. He didn't feel like it was completely over until he had finished putting away those who fought against him. Harry finished the training term with top marks making him the #1 auror in training. Ron fell into the 4th position behind two older wizards who decided to become aurors after the battle.

Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room feeling it was too cold to go out to Hogsmeade this weekend. They talked about all of their plans for their Christmas break. Hermione even let slip that Ron had asked her if she wanted to have sex and simply at the sound of herself saying it she went red.

"Hermione, it's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed about it! It's not that bad the first time." Ginny patted Hermione on the back comforting her.

"So you and Harry _have _done it? I was fairly sure you had. I saw you too walk out of the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks the first time they visited. Ron noticed too. He asked me if I thought you'd done it before, I said yes. Now he's all upset that he didn't beat you to it."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, we've done it a few times now. Actually, more than a few times. Our first time was actually at Hogwarts after the battle, after Harry came and found me after his rest. It was the perfect moment, just a few moments after he… Well, I'll tell you about that later."

"What is it? Ginny come on!" Hermione begged.

"Not now! I can't tell you!" Ginny was upset with herself for almost slipping.

"Whatever! Are you packed yet? I just finished this morning."

"Yes, I finished yesterday. Actually, I have a few last minute things to pack. I'll see you later." Ginny walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory leaving Hermione to think to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

8: Christmas! Part 1.

Hermione and Ginny apparated from King's Cross to the Burrow where they were bombarded with hugs from the many Weasley's and Hermione's parents, who were having dinner with the Weasley's that night and Christmas eve. Ginny ran over to Harry. "When do you want to tell them?" Ginny had her hands on his chest while she looked deep into his eyes.

"How about tonight, at dinner? Everyone will be there. It's perfect." Harry looked down at her while he stroked her hair.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder how they will react." Ginny smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, so do I." They rejoined the family and they all enjoyed a nice chat filled with stories about their week and George even brought up a fond memory he had about Fred. They all teared up a bit at the story, but they kept their emotions under control for the most part.

Before they knew it, it was time to eat. Mrs. Weasley put together a wonderful feast for the family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were astonished at all the wonderful wizard foods which made Hermione laugh at her parent's reactions. Harry stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "First of all let me just say I'm so happy to be here with all of you and thank you Mrs. Weasley for this delightful meal. Now, I have an announcement to make and it may surprise some of you, or it may not. I would like to announce that Ginny and I are engaged." Looks of surprise filled the room. Ron turned bright red. Mrs. Weasley had her hands on her mouth. Mr. Weasley, George, and Charlie simply smiled.

"When did this happen?" Bill looked confused.

"Well, the day after the battle I woke up and realized I hadn't seen Ginny yet so I jumped out of the four-poster bed and searched for. I finally found her walking down a corridor and looking through the rubble. I ran over to her and hugged her. It was spur of the moment and when I let go of her I simply said 'Will you marry me?' I love her I really do and she knows it. So she accepted my proposal and we decided to wait to tell everyone so that we could get through the mourning of Fred's death and recover from the battle."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. "Finally! You're actually going to be apart of the family!" She broke the silence that consumed the table after Harry's speech. Ginny stood up and thanked everyone for not being mad. Mrs. Weasley responded with a very heartfelt, "We could never be mad about this!"

When they sat back down Mrs. Weasley immediately started to plan the wedding. Harry and Ginny informed her that they would like to get married in the summer before Ginny starts her training and Mrs. Weasley agreed upon the idea. The rest of the dinner was filled with wedding plans.

After dinner, the Grangers left and the Weasley's all helped clear the table and put the dishes away, magically of course. When they were finished cleaning, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went into the living room to simply talk like they always did. Ron turned to Hermione at one point and said, "Just think. That'll be us one day!" Hermione stared at him for a second adoringly before quickly snatching his hand and pulling him off the couch. She ran straight up the stairs dragging him behind her the whole way before stopping at Ron's room. "Hermione what are you-" His words were cut off by Hermione kissing him and pushing him into the room without breaking the kiss. Ron stumbled a bit as he backed in the room. Hermione pulled away from the kiss to shut the door. "_Muffliato." _Hermione performed the enchantment quickly before she and Ron fell onto the bed. Ron got his wish.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8: Christmas Part 2

"What the hell just happened?" Harry was scratching his head dumbfounded. He took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt before putting them back on.

"I think you know what happened, Harry." Ginny gave Harry an "are you serious" look. She walked over to him and fixed his messy hair, attempting to settle it down.

"Yeah, I do. It's just weird you know? I mean, they're my two best friends. We're like brother and sister to each other. I'm still getting used to it!"

"I know you are, Harry. Ron is probably still trying to get used to us dating let alone the fact that you and I have been doing it together! You just don't need to think about it, and you don't have to listen to Ron talk about it. I know he'll want to brag. Just tell him you don't want to hear it. He'll lay off."

Harry adored Ginny. He looked at her with this look of admiration in his eyes. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. He was happy to call her his fiancé.

Hermione lay in Ron's arms under his old Chudley Canons blanket. "That was better than expected!" Ron said as he stared at the ceiling.

Hermione took offense by this comment. "Are you saying you didn't think I would be good?"

"No! I meant, I thought you would be good. I didn't expect you to be brilliant!" Ron turned and looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"Why thank you, Ronald. I must say the same thing goes for you!" Hermione looked back at him. Their eyes met and Ron rushed in for a kiss. He got on top of Hermione and they started all over again.

An hour later Ron and Hermione were getting dressed into their pajamas. "Remind me to save this blanket forever! I seem to get lucky under it!" Ron joked.

"I will. We can use it as our bedding when we live together." Hermione smiled.

"And when will that be, might I ask?" Ron towered above Hermione as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Whenever you want. As long as I'm done with school."

"So, this summer, then? I can do that!" Ron sat on his bad as he pulled his pants up.

"Are you sure your ready?" Hermione looked kind of nervous.

"Absolutely. Living with my best friend and the woman I love, it can't get much better than that!" Ron smiled. They both finished getting dressed before Hermione left to go to Ginny's room. She was ready to tell her everything.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

Chapter 8: Christmas Part 3

Hermione tiptoed into Ginny's room. Luckily, she was still awake reviewing her training schedule for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Well look who it is!" Ginny said jokingly. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, don't play this game, just tell me!" Ginny was very impatient.

"The first time was interesting, but the second time was really great. Ron seemed to like it." She laughed to herself. "I think he was kind of confuse for part of it. He's not nearly as good as he thinks he is, but that's just Ron. I have to let him be that way."

"Wait! You did it twice!" Ginny was surprised at what she was hearing.

"Well, yeah. It just, sort of, happened." Hermione shrugged. She didn't really know how to explain how it happened or why they did it twice. She guessed it was because they were so in love. She even realized that their usual bickering had sort of began to die off. Harry had told her that he thought she and Ron were in a honeymoon stage, where nothing can go wrong and they are the only two people in the world. She thought he was just angry that she and Ron had spent more time together. Could he be right? Hermione told Ginny she was going to sleep, and Ginny waved the lights off before nestling her head on her pillow.

One floor up, Ron was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with a satisfied look on his face. He heard a step creak and looked over to the door. Harry walked in seconds later. Ron jumped up off the bed, "We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Ron had run over to Harry and even stumbled while doing so. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Seriously, Ron, I think you should talk to George about all this because it makes me feel weird thinking about my two best friends having sex." Harry rubbed his neck.

"I never said anything when I heard about you and Ginny, and she's my sister!" Ron looked red.

"That's different because I never talked about me and Ginny! Ron, calm down. I just don't want to here about. Tell one of your brothers. You have loads of those!"

"You are my brother Harry. Maybe not by blood, but you are my brother. And soon, you actually will be my brother, at least in-law. I kids are going to be cousins! That makes you my brother. So, I can tell you anything!"

"Well, if you're my brother, then Hermione's like my sister and that means my brother and sister just had sex and that is just plain weird."

"Get out of my room! You can sleep in the living room, or with your precious Ginny!"

"You know what I will sleep with Ginny! In the same bed, too! That's right Ron! I'm sleeping in bed with your _sister_!" Harry was so angry he didn't even realize what he was saying. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked down to Ginny's room and opened the door.

"Ginny, do you min if I-, oh hey Hermione. Ginny, do you mind if I stay with you tonight? Ron's pissing me off."

"Of course hun." Ginny moved over as Harry sat on the bed with her. Hermione got up and walked out.

"I'm just going to stay with Ron tonight!" She yelled back to Harry and Ginny who weren't really paying attention. Harry had his head in Ginny's lap as she massaged his head and played with his hair. She did this when he was stressed and it usually calmed him down.

"I just told him I didn't want to hear about it and he went off on me! He's mental." Harry took his glasses off and laid them on the bed next to him.

"He's not mental, he's your best friend! You just need some time away from each other. I mean, you live together!"

"I'll give him time. But it's not my fault I don't want to listen to him talk about having sex with my best friend!"

"I know Harry. Let's just go to bed and discuss it tomorrow. And by the way, it's officially Christmas eve!" Harry looked up at the clock to see that it was midnight and he smiled.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."


	11. Chapter 8 Part 4

Chapter 8: Christmas Part 4

Hermione woke next to Ron on the morning of Christmas Eve. She got out of bed without waking him and made her way softly down the many staircases of the Burrow. She spotted the familiar plump red-haired women in the kitchen cooking up a storm. "Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you need any help?"

"Oh Hermione dear no thank you. I actually was waiting for you to wake up. Your parents should be arriving soon just outside of town. I was wondering if you could drive the muggle car over and pick them up? Seeing as muggles can't apparate."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. So, they're staying the whole day then?"

"Yes dear. You might want to get dressed and head off. They'll be waiting for you." Hermione ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. She slowly opened the door to see that Harry and Ginny were still asleep in each other's arms. "_Accio _Bag." Hermione whispered. A bag floated into the air and over to Hermione. She grabbed it and went back up to Ron's room to get dressed.

"You're up early." She turned quickly and saw Ron sitting up in his bed. She didn't even realize she was topless until he smiled and said," And looking better than ever!"

"Oh shut up Ron." She quickly finished getting dressed and sat on the end of Ron's bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick my parents up. You can come if you get dressed." Ron jumped out of bed and got ready in amazing time.

"Let's go!" Ron was already out the door leaving Hermione in his room laughing. Ron loved the Granger's. He was fascinated with the stories of Hermione as a little girl, before they knew she was a witch, and a great one at that.

They packed into the little muggle car and drove off. "It's a left out of here, not a right." Ron told Hermione after she already took the right.

"No, Ronald, it's not. It's most definitely a right. I've driven out here many times."

"Hermione, seriously, you're going the wrong way."

"I promise you I'm not."

"You know what. Go your way. I don't care." Ron sulked in his seat. He got especially angry when Hermione ended up being right, as always. Hermione didn't rub it in, though. At least she was good about that. Hermione got out and greeted her parents. Ron followed her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Ron hugged Mrs. Granger and shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"Oh please Ronald! You know us well enough now! Call me William." Dr. Granger laughed.

"And you can call me Sarah." Mrs. Granger smiled.

They piled into the car and set off. When they arrived to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had breakfast on the table. Ron ran inside and snatched up as much food as he could. Hermione laughed at the sight of Ron stuffing his face with biscuits.

Upstairs, Harry and Ginny were getting dressed for the day. "Do you want to go on a walk today?" Harry asked Ginny.

"That's a great idea. When do you want to go?" Ginny smiled at Harry and admired his messy black hair.

"Right now."

Ginny laughed. "Okay. Are you not hungry?"

"Not really. It's just so crowded here and I'd like to be alone with my fiancé." Every time Harry said fiancé he smiled. The thought of getting married to Ginny was enough to make the world go around. They walked downstairs and greeted everyone before setting off for a walks around the neighborhood. Harry intertwined his fingers with Ginny's. "Trying to be romantic, Potter?" Ginny joked.

"I don't have to try, I am romantic, Weasley." Harry laughed.

"Sure you are."

"I'll show you." Harry grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They swayed on the spot and he leaned in further to deepen the kiss. He put his hands on her cheeks and then ran through her hair. They broke apart and Harry smiled. "So, how was that for romantic?"

"Eh, good effort." Ginny said sarcastically and laughed, before jumping on his back. Harry carried her around on his back until they reached the shack where they kept the brooms. "I haven't flown a broom in forever!" Harry ran over to the shack and took out his old broom. He hopped on and took off into the air. Ginny got on her broom and flew into the air with Harry. They stayed up their racing each other until they realized they should probably go back. When they arrived at the Burrow, Ron gave Harry a glare. "Oh come on Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into the living room. "This is enough. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you."

"It's okay Harry. I thought about it. If you started talking about doing it with Ginny in front of me I would have cruciatused you right then and there." Ron laughed.

"I'm glad we worked this out!" Harry gave Ron a hug and they went back to the kitchen.

Over the next two days, they ate more than needed and had many presents to take home. There were no more fights between Ron and Harry, and everything went on calmly. Ginny and Hermione went back to Hogwarts the day after Christmas. Ron and Harry's auror training began again and they were back to their usual routine. The coming weekend Harry and Ginny had very big plans.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Weekend 5: Teddy

"You ready, Gin'?" Harry was in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ginny to finish talking.

"Oh yes, let's get going then." Ginny walked out the portrait hole with Harry. They walked through the moving staircases swiftly and through the courtyard. They made it out of the castle grounds and apparated. They arrived at the Brillings Orphanage and stared at the large iron gates. Harry took the lead and entered the orphanage first. Ginny followed him in and the two searched for the office of Jean Golting. After several minutes of searching, they found it and introduced themselves. Jean informed them that Teddy was already packed and ready to go, so they could go and get him at anytime. Harry and Ginny quickly stood up and went to Teddy's room. They found the little one year-old lying in his bed with his eyes shut and clinging to a blanket. "Hey little buddy," Ginny whispered as she touched his shoulder. He didn't move. "I guess he's not waking up."

"Go ahead and pick him up. I'll call for the car." Harry walked out of the room and turned a corner. Ginny picked Teddy up and rocked him in her arms. He placed a hand on Ginny's chest, which made her go warm inside. For a moment, she felt like she was going to cry. Harry walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

"We just have to grab his things. They're over there." Ginny nodded her head towards the bags. Ginny put Teddy in his carrier that doubled as a car seat. Harry turned around and watched Teddy for a second. He noticed that when Ginny put him down his hair turned from brown to purple. "So I guess he's like his mum." Harry laughed. Ginny looked back at Teddy and saw his purple Harry. "Oh! That is adorable!" Ginny smiled. They gathered Teddy's things and head out to the car. They drove back to Grimmauld place and set up Teddy's room where Sirius's room was. Ginny said goodbye to Harry and Teddy and left to go back to school.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Weekend 6

There were three weeks left until school ended. Hermione and Ginny had been preparing for final examinations every weekend up to this one, which they decided to take a break and meet the boys. Hogsmeade was closed because of a raid by the ministry concerning a dark artifact, so they were going to meet in the castle.

Ginny and Hermione were in the Great Hall talking to Luna and Neville when they heard people laughing from the entrance. They turned to see Ron with Harry, who was holding Teddy in his arms. Teddy was unintentionally turning his nose from a pig's snout to a cat nose. Ron and Harry were laughing loudly, being heard all the way on the other side of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny got up and ran over to greet them. "Hello beautiful." Harry kissed Ginny. She smiled. "Hi handsome." She kissed Teddy on the head. "Hey little buddy!" Teddy laughed.

Ron and Hermione were in a deep embrace next to them. "Keep it 'G' in front of the kid!" Harry yelled jokingly. Ron began to laugh through the kiss and broke apart from Hermione. "Neville, mate, how are you?" Ron yelled across the Great Hall and got Neville's attention. "Ay! Ron! I'm doing great! How're you?"

"Great! You and Luna still going strong I see." Ron was looking at their hands, which were intertwined.

"Yeah." Neville smiled. Ginny and Harry walked over to the professors with little Teddy. McGonagall was so happy to see him.

"Who is this? He isn't yours is he?" McGonagall was beaming at Teddy.

"Oh no! This is Teddy Lupin." Ginny quickly stated. McGonagall put a hand over her mouth.

"So this is what he looks like! Remus and Nymphadora would be so proud. He looks like Remus, with Nymphadora's hair of course!" She laughed. Her eyes sparkled in the memory of Lupin and Tonks, or rather, the Lupins.

Harry caught up with the rest of the professors, while Ginny played with Teddy. Ron ran over to Ginny. "I forgot to tell you. Fleur's pregnant. We're going to be uncle Ron and aunt Ginny!"

"That's so great! When did they find out?" Ginny said excitedly


	14. Chapter 11

11: Weekend 7

There was one week left in school, and four weeks until the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was going crazy with wedding plans. Harry asked her if they could get married in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He felt as though Hogwarts was where it began, and he wanted to begin his new life there. Ginny was taking a break this weekend so she could go with Harry to look at houses. Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hallow.

When they got to Godric's Hallow, Harry walked over to the ruins of his old house. He dropped to his knees and cried. The last time he was here, he was on his way to face Voldemort.

"This is it. I want to live here. I've had so many bad memories here. It's time to create good ones. I talked to Kingsley the other day. He told me that Dumbledore once said to him that after Voldemort was defeated, the house could be rebuilt. The curse that kept the remains from being able to be built into he house again would be lifted. He told me the spell." Harry shed another tear.

"Are you sure this is where you want to live?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Then he turned to the rubble and lifted his wand.

"_Integro!"_ He waved his wand and the left side of the house began to form again. He repeated the spell until every part of the house was built.

"It's beautiful, Harry." Ginny put a hand gently on his shoulder. Harry grabbed her hand and walked into the house. They looked around. Some of his old possessions had survived. He sat down on the chair and put his face in his hands and cried. Ginny comforted him.

"I'm so ready to move in. I can't believe it's all happening. Our kids will play in there," He pointed to an empty room. "Ginny, I love it!" Harry stood up and gave Ginny a hug. He pretty much collapsed in her arms. She held him tightly and told him she loved him. They looked around the house before going out to the grounds to visit Harry's parents grave. "James," Harry said. "That's what I want to name our son. "James. If it's a girl she will be Lily." Ginny smiled. She just wanted Harry to be happy. As long as she had kids with Harry, she didn't mind what their names were. Anyway, she liked the names. She'd like to honor Professor Dumbledore in some way, but they could discuss that later. They apparated to Hogsmeade and said goodbye. Harry never had a bigger smile when he got to Grimmauld place as he thought of his future in Godric's Hallow.


End file.
